From Teacher To Future!
From Teacher To Future! is an original song appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 5, sung by S.E.M. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Kimi ga mirai ni mukatte hashiridasu nara Promise da yo We watch over you! Kyoumi tte no o yaruki ni kaeru seien o Okuru koto...sensei shiyou! Kimi wa dekiru! Nandatte dekiru! Kimi wa nareru! Nan ni datte nareru! From Teacher! Manandeku wake wa kantanda Atsui omoi uketomeru sekai hirogaru karada To Future! Nagasu namida ya mune no itami Seichou shite iru akashi darou Hajimari wa itsudatte ii...Your Start! Keisangai? Kamawanai, yosou o koetanda Show your smile! Hora, Can Do tte Feel desho? Mubou? Jibun ni kakeru nara ii janai Ouen shiyou...sensei to shite! Kimi wa dekiru! Nandatte dekiru! Kimi wa nareru! Nan ni datte nareru! Kimi wa ikeru! Dokodatte ikeru! Ganbare! Ganbarou! Issho ni ikou! From Teacher! Yume wa GOORU janai Hoshi no you ni kagayaku, ashita no michishirubeda To Future! Oikaketai to omou koto ni Ososugida nante iwasenai Sono tame ni naritainda...Your Star! S! E! M! Study together! We are S.E.M! 3! 1! 5! We are 315! Enjoy Show! From Idol! Tanoshinde hoshii! Kono toki o, ashita mo ganbaru kimi ni okurou Your Future! Manandara kitto kizuku darou Mugen ni kotae ga aru koto ni Sono Answer o zenshinzenrei de ouen shitai...Your Star! |-| Kanji= 君が未来に向かって走りだすなら Promiseだよ We watch over you！ 興味ってのをヤル気に変える声援を 送ること…宣誓しよう！ キミハデキル！ナンダッテデキル！ キミハナレル！ナンニダッテナレル！ From Teacher！　学んでく理由(ワケ)は簡単だ 熱い想い受けとめる世界広がるからだ To Future！　流す涙や胸の痛み 成長している証だろう 始まりはいつだっていい…Your Start！ 計算外？構わない、予想を越えたんだ Show your smile！ ほら、Can Do ってFeelでしょ？ 無謀？自分に賭けるならいいじゃない 応援しよう…先生として！ キミハデキル！ナンダッテデキル！ キミハナレル！ナンニダッテナレル！ キミハイケル！ドコダッテイケル！ ガンバレ！ガンバロウ！イッショニイコウ！ From Teacher！　夢はゴールじゃない 星の様に輝く、明日の道標だ To Future！　追い掛けたいと思うことに 遅すぎだなんて言わせない その為になりたいんだ…Your Star！ S！　E！　M！ Study together！ We are S.E.M！ 3！　1！　5！ We are 315！ Enjoy Show！ From Idol！　楽しんで欲しい！ この瞬間を、明日も頑張る君に贈ろう Your Future！　学んだらきっと気付くだろう 無限に答えがあることに そのAnswerを全身全霊で応援したい…Your Star！ |-| English= If you run towards your future We promise We'll watch over you! Encouragement turns "interest" into motivation Let's send in...our pledge! You can do it! You can do anything! You can be you! You can be anything! From teacher! The reason learning is simple is because it can spread the world that'll receive these passionate feelings To future! Flowing tears and chest pain are proof that you're growing The beginning will always be okay...Your start! Miscalculated? It won't matter, it'll exceed expectations Show your smile! Look, you can do it and feel it, right? Reckless? If you bet on yourself, that won't be good Let's support...as teachers! You can do it! You can do anything! You can be you! You can be anything! You can go! You can go anywhere! Go for it! Do your best! Let's go together! From teacher! Dreams are not goals Shining like stars, they'll guide you to tomorrow To future! It's what you want to pursue Don't say it's too late for it I want you to be there for that sake...Your star! S! E! M! Study together! We are S.E.M! 3! 1! 5! We are 315! Enjoy Show! From idol! I want you to have fun! Let's send this moment to you who'll work hard tomorrow Your future! When you learn, you'll definitely notice there are infinite answers I want to support that answer with our hearts and souls...Your star! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs